


The Pleasure You Deserve

by RegretfulTrash



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretfulTrash/pseuds/RegretfulTrash
Summary: Jennifer loves Will to the moon and back. Will loves her just as much. Yet he continues to doubt himself and his boyfriend abilities.Jennifer wants to show him how much she loves him.





	The Pleasure You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, first smut. I already regret everything.  
> Someone please end me.

Jennifer loves Will. She really does, but regardless of how many times she assures him of this, he continues to doubt himself and his ability to be the boyfriend she deserves.

So during one of their times alone together, which are becoming more common to both of their pleasures, she decides to really show Will how much he means to her.

“Will…”

He can hear the hesitation in her voice, as if she’s scared of what she’s about to say.  
“Yeah, Jen?” he asks, his voice soft and caring.

“I… wanted to ask you something, but I’m… worried.”

“Jen…” he sighs. “Why are you scared? This is me you’re talking to.”

“I know, that’s why I’m so scared.” she laughs a little. “I’m scared you’ll… want nothing to do with me if I ask you this.”

“That’ll never happen.” he says seriously, but still soft and loving. “I promise you Jen, nothing will make me think that of you.”

She sighs, slowly nodding her head. “I know.”

Will gives her a moment, but then curiosity gets the better of him. “So, what did you want to ask?”

She sighs again, letting her gaze fall to the floor as she works up the confidence to say what she has in mind.

“I uh… I know you love me, and you know I love you.”

“Yeah.” Will answers. “Even if I still can’t believe it.”

“That’s why I want to ask you this, Will.” she states. “You’re always doubting yourself, thinking you’re not enough for me, when in reality you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

He smiles wide at this, feeling his stomach swoop whenever Jennifer talks highly of him.  
“I’ve always been full of self-doubt, Jen.” he reminds her. “It’s nothing personal about you.”

“I know, I know. I just want to…” the hesitation she showed earlier returns again.  
“I want to show you how much I love you.” she finally says. “I want you to know that you’re the only one I want to ever be with.”

His mind is running wild, thinking of all the possible ways she would do so.  
_Marriage? We’re too young. Promise ring? I thought it was supposed to be the other way around?  
Wait… she doesn’t mean…_

“I want…”  
She drops her gaze again for a moment, sighing deeply as she prepares to let the words out. Raising her head, she looks him straight in the eye, and finally, through an unconfident whisper, says what she wants.  
“I want to give you a blowjob.”

She’s glad he wasn’t drinking anything as she said that, as the entire contents of his mouth would be all over her. His eyes are wide, his face is the color of a tomato, he’s emptied his lungs with the gasped spit he’d released, and following that, his jaw might as well lay on the bed that they’re sat on.

“What!?” he exclaims, not believing his ears.

“You heard me right.” she confirms, starting to glow red herself.

“You… you want to… give me a…” he whispers the word as if he’s scared of others hearing it.  
“Blowjob?”

“Only if you’re comfortable with it.” she quickly reminds herself to say.  
“But… there’s no reason to be uncomfortable.”

“Jen…” he gasps. “Of course there is. We’ve only really known each-other since the Snowball! We’re-”

“Too young?” she completes. “Come on, Will. It’s not like I’m asking you for sex…”

He gulps, having never expected this kind of conversation with Jen – not any time soon, anyway.  
“I mean…” he doesn’t know what to say.

“Listen, Will.” Jen takes his hand in hers, looking into his eyes, which are still wide with surprise.  
“I just… want to treat you. You’re… the best thing that’s ever happened to me. So… I guess I just… I dunno.” she shrugs. “Like I said, I just want to treat you.”

“Jen.” Will says seriously. “You don’t need to do that. I don’t need you to do that.”

“I know, Will, I know.” she smiles, loving how caring he is. She’s sure any other boy – excluding those of The Party – would take huge advantage of her right now.  
“But I want to.”

Will looks completely torn on the situation. Of course, the curious teen inside his head wants so badly to say yes and let this happen. But the other side, the side which is arguably more “Will” than the other, is telling him that she feels as if she needs to do this for him. He hates that thought.

“You’re promising me that you know you don’t need to do this, right?” he asks.  
“I love you for who you are, I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“I promise, you’re not taking advantage of me.”

And so, Will comes to accept this. He’s so grateful for Jen – having given him so much life just by being there, giving him the love he so desperately needed, and now she is the one asking him if she can do this for him.

“So… shall we?”

He catches on to what she means as her eyes flick over his shirt. Her hands slowly moving to take the lower end of his shirt in her hands also add to the idea – she wants his shirt off.

He gingerly nods his head – she’s never seen him without a shirt before, so to say he’s worried what she might think would be an understatement.

She lifts his shirt, and to his relief, she’s smiling. She runs her hand over his smooth chest, slowly moving down until she reaches his jeans, which she lets her fingers linger on for a moment before looking into his eyes. She sees the worry hidden within, and so she tells him,  
“You’re perfect, Will. So nice, so handsome.”

She sees him doubting her, so she moves to place a kiss onto his lips, earning a gasp from him, same as every time. “I’m not just saying that. Really, you’re really nice.”

His cheeks feel like they could boil water, but he smiles. “Thanks.”

She gently starts to nudge him, and he eventually gets the hint that she wants him to lay down. He does so quite eagerly then, which places a smirk onto his face. Now that he’s confident that this is her choice, and not her feeling forced, he’s excited to find out what this will feel like, even though he’ll never admit it.

Her fingers then start running over the button of his jeans, and his face is worried once again.  
“Are you okay?” she asks him, to which he gulps before responding.

“What if it’s not good enough for you? What if I’m too small, or-”

“Will.” she cuts him off. “You’re perfect. I’m not going to be bothered by what your penis looks like.”

Hearing the word from her mouth gets his face burning even more – this is really happening.  
Seeing him calm a bit, she takes her other hand to his jeans, still looking into his eyes.

“Can I?” she asks for confirmation.

Will eventually nods his head, and so she undoes the button, before slowly pulling his jeans down his legs. She pulls them off, not wanting them in the way. She can see the tent in his boxers and she wonders how he managed to not be in pain with those jeans on, but she doesn’t mention it. Instead, she now moves her hands to the top of his boxers before looking into his eyes again, wordlessly asking for confirmation.

With a gulp, Will eventually nods his head, giving her all the go-ahead she needs.

Finally, to her relief, she pulls the last piece of fabric between her and her target. His tool springs free, and immediately she can see the cringe, the panic in Will’s face. She quickly gets his boxers off and gone before moving up to him, placing a hand on his chest. He opens his eyes, looking into hers yet again.

“I told you, Will. You’re perfect.”

He smiles, a genuine, loving smile, as does she. Taking a moment, she gives him a loving, promising kiss, before she moves back down. Placing herself between his open legs, she lets her hand work down his chest once again, before reaching his rock-hard tool.

He gasps loudly as he feels someone else’s touch on his tool for the first time. It twitches in her hand as a response, and she can’t help but smile. Just the smallest things at the moment are enough to get Will excited, having never experienced any of this before.

She begins to slowly jerk him off, watching as he closes his eyes in pleasure whilst his breath becomes deeper, more needy.

Without wasting too much time, she lays herself down on her chest, propped up slightly by her shoulders. She’s so close to it now, she could take the plunge right now if she wanted.

Instead, she looks up, and sees his face watching her with every fibre of his concentration.

“Ready?” she asks, earning a very quick nod from him.

A small smile from her, and she’s looking back down at his tool again, standing up proud ready for her to pleasure.

And so, poking her tongue out ever so slightly, she starts from the base, and Will’s lungs empty with the largest gasp he’s ever released. She licks up his shaft, around the head, and upon reaching the tip, looks into his eyes once again, and then takes him into her mouth.

His face is so lovely to watch as it fluctuates between all possible emotions of love, lust, pleasure and excitement.

He lets out quite a loud pleasured sigh, making her thankful that they’re home alone.  
She works herself towards the base, and quickly has the entirety of him in her mouth. Her nose pressed against his skin, she lets her tongue stroke the shaft as she slowly starts working her way back up.

Leaving just the tip in her mouth, she sinks back down, and finds a smooth rhythm, giving Will the best pleasure he’s ever felt in his life.

He’s in heaven. He’s died, and he’s gone to heaven. He knew that this was supposed to feel good, but right now, good just doesn’t cut it. He’s never felt something so amazing in his life, and this is his Jennifer doing this for him.

Watching his tool sink into her mouth as she blissfully sucks him adds to the feeling of pure delight; sure he’s always found her beautiful, but this, watching her suck on him like this, is something else entirely.

She pauses at the tip for a moment, letting her tongue run around the tip, he groans the deepest she’s ever heard from him.

“Jen, I don’t think I’ll last a lot longer.” he warns her, not wanting to release without warning.

She hums in acknowledgement, and the vibration down his shaft earns another pleasured groan from him.

She starts moving again, slowly at first, continuing to use her tongue at the same time, before picking up the pace. Will, falling to instinct, places his hands in her hair – not pushing her even in the slightest; just wanting to smooth the back of her head and run his fingers through her hair.

“Jen, I’m gonna shoot soon.” he tells her in a voice full of pleasure. He expects her to pull off at that, either leaving him there (which would kill him, he’s sure) or jerk him off the rest of the way. Instead, she keeps going, arguably trying to push him even faster.

His breathing picking up, and one more warning, Jen’s tongue strokes through the slit of his head and he’s sent over the edge.

“Oh god, Jen…” he tries to warn one more time, but he’s gone. He’s started, and it feels like he’s never going to stop shooting his seed into her mouth.

Again, he’d expected her to pull off quickly as soon as he started, but instead, she slows her movement, nearly staying still close to the tip as his seed gets released.

He sees nothing but white as he experiences his best, biggest, and what would’ve been messiest orgasm ever had she not been taking it into her mouth.

Building up quickly, Jen has to swallow to allow more room for the rest of his orgasm. A few more shots, and Will’s slouching back, his limbs completely numb as she still holds his tool in her mouth, swallowing once again before using her tongue to lap at the remains, licking him clean, before finally releasing him.

His tool falls straight against his chest, the feel of her saliva all over it cold against his skin.

She eyes him up and down, licking her lips whilst she eyes her handywork. She’s never seen him this relaxed before, yet here he is, completely naked minus his socks, laying back with his eyes closed as his breathing comes to a calmer pace.

His eyes eventually open, and they find her straight away.

He leans up, shifting his arms slightly, before taking the back of her head in one hand and pulling her in for the deepest kiss that they’ve ever shared.

He notices the taste of his own seed in her mouth, and whilst he’s nearly turned away by it, he considers that she’s just swallowed a tonne of that, and still wears a smile on her face, and now, is kissing him back just as passionately.

Eventually pulling away, their eyes lock, and Will swallows a lump before talking for the first time since his release.

“Jen… that was…” he can’t find the word to describe it, so Jen fills it for him.

“Awesome.” she agrees, nodding her head gently.  
“Seeing you in that kind of bliss, knowing that I was doing that for you… that was the best feeling ever.”

He loves her. He loves her so freaking much. He tells her this, kissing her again before talking again.

“Don’t you want me to return the favour?” he asks her, although she can see in his eyes he’s unsure of his ability to do nearly as good a job as she had.

“Do you want to?” she asks him seriously. “Just because I did that for you doesn’t mean-”

“Jen, don’t say that.” he cuts her off. “You just gave me… the best feeling in the world. I definitely want to give that back.”

She smiles wide, so happy that she managed to find herself such a perfect boyfriend.

“Okay then.” she nods. “I’ll happily take that offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. I had planned for this to be three chapters, but I'll take requests or suggestions if you want.


End file.
